Doce Horas en Princeton
by Cuits
Summary: Doce horas de un día casi normal en la vida del doctor House


Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en "House M.D" sobre la cual no tengo ningún tipo de derecho.

Spoilers: para estar seguros digamos que hasta "Love Hurts"

:Doce Horas en Princeton:

08:00

El día había empezado como un día cualquiera, básicamente se había levantado, había desayunado, había aparecido en el hospital, se había apoltronado en el sofá de Wilson –mucho más grande y cómodo que su silla – y se había puesto a jugar con la gameboy mientras él comentaba alguna aburrida anécdota sobre su insufrible mujer.

Había incluso olvidado que la noche anterior se había presentado en casa de Cameron para –que horror- pedirla una vez más que volviera y que finalmente había tenido que acceder a salir con ella a cenar.

-Acabo de ver a Cameron en el pasillo

Normalmente esa era la señal indicada para saber que tenía que cambiar de sofá. Miró fugazmente al exclusivo reloj de diseño que Wilson tenía en una de sus estanterías y se incorporó sin llegar a levantarse.

-mmm, las Ocho y cinco. Llega cinco minutos tarde, iré a echarla la bronca y martirizarla un rato

A veces ser el jefe tenía sus ventajas. A decir verdad ser el jefe casi siempre tenía sus ventajas.

-¿Cómo es que ha vuelto?

Y esa era la señal para salir zumbando del despacho de Wilson lo antes posible

-Es como los perros, se sabe el camino de vuelta

Wilson le ignoró completamente y se cruzó de brazos de pie junto a su escritorio con gesto pensativo

-Veamos, has tenido que ofrecerla algo que Yule no pudiese ofrecerla, lo cual descarta dinero, una plaza de garaje o un despacho propio.

Elevó los ojos al cielo y esbozó un fastidio

-Me aburro ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

–…por no mencionar que Yule es menos… difícil

¡Ja! "difícil" el bueno de su amigo Wilson, siempre empleando eufemismos

-Ya, pero yo soy más guapo

-Pensemos, qué podría querer Cameron

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de Cameron y hablar de cosas más interesantes como, no sé, la cría del ocelote común en aguas transiberianas!

House se recostó el sofá y cerró los ojos suspirando sabiendo de antemano que la había cagado. Decirle a Wilson que no quería hablar de algo era como darle a un crío una entrada a Disneylandia y decirle que no la usara.

-Es guapa, joven y dulce ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que solo puedo soportar dos de esas tres cualidades a la vez

Con el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando Wilson iba a agotar las reservas de Vicodin del hemisferio norte

-Los opuestos se atraen

-Lo recordaré la próxima vez que me convierta en imán

Hubo un silencio ligeramente prolongado y House tuvo la ligera y vaga esperanza que aquella conversación hubiese acabado

-.Ainsss –suspiró Wilson- debe ser tan difícil esforzarse por ser un gran capullo todo el tiempo…

-No tanto, me entreno mucho

-… y tener a Cameron que te encuentra adorable

¿Qué estaban, en el instituto?

-Me pone de los nervios

Wilson se mordió los carrillos para intentar no reírse y volvió a la carga con cierto tonillo de sabiondo

-Te molesta "demasiado"¿ no?

-Me molesta lo normal

-Te molesta más de lo normal

-Tú si que me molestas más de lo normal

-¿Por qué te molesta?

-¡Todo el mundo me molesta!

-Cameron te molesta más que todo el mundo

Definitivamente había regresado a sus años de instituto y tendría que darse de cabezazos contra la pared hasta caer inconsciente para superarlo

-¡No sé por qué me molesta! –sabía que estaba perdiendo los nervios más de lo habitual y que aquello no conduciría a nada bueno -No paso la noche en vela pensando en cosas como esta

-Sí que pasas la noche pensando en cosas como esta

-Cierto, pero eso no significa que haya pensado en ésta en concreto

-Así que simplemente te pone de los nervios. Interesante

-Seguir con esta conversación me pone de los nervios-se levantó apoyándose en el bastón y se dirigió hasta la puerta del despacho lo más rápido que pudo- Me voy a ver la tele  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

09:00

El pasillo parecía desierto a esas horas de la mañana en las que los "enfermos" que no quieren ir a trabajar todavía no se habían levantado de la cama, claro que si había algo que House sabía era que las apariencias siempre engañan y que un sonido de tacones repicando acercándose por su espalada solo podía tener un final posible así que aceleró el ritmo intentando llegar a lugar seguro antes de lo inevitable

-¡House!

Lo inevitable. Se paró en mitad de su huída y se giró lentamente como quien cierra los ojos en mitad del día esperando que todo sea una pesadilla.

-Vaya, hola, Dra Cuddy, me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo en el pasillo pero tengo que ir a ver la tele

Cuddy tenía la típica expresión de "estoy terriblemente molesta contigo" que venía con complementos, brazos en jarra y parpadeo nervioso cuando la ocasión lo requería

-¿Sabes qué es esto? –dijo meneando unos papeles frente a su cara

-Una de dos, un aumento de mi sueldo o algo que no me interesa en absoluto

Le ignoró

-Es la dimisión de OTRA enfermera de planta

-Sabía que sería la segunda opción pero supongo que soy un optimista por naturaleza – dio un suave golpe con el bastón en el suelo -Tenemos que volver a jugar a esto otro día

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se habrá despedido?

Por dios, era primera hora de la mañana ¿no podían hablar de gente imbécil después de que Cameron le hubiese preparado el café?

-¿Se ha enamorado de ti pero se ha enterado que tú solo vives para mi?

-Según su carta de dimisión y cito textualmente " La conducta ofensiva que rodea al departamento de diagnóstico para con sus compañeros de trabajo"

-Casi –intentó darse la vuelta para huir a su despacho- Le diré a Foreman que se duche más a menudo

-¿Es que no puedes ser un poquito más amable con la gente?

-Yo seré más amable con la gente cuando ellos sean más inteligentes conmigo

Le parecía un trato más que justo. Terminó de darse la vuelta y comenzó a andar sin darle a Cuddy apenas tiempo para reaccionar

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A ver la tele!

-¡Tienes clínica!

-¿Es que no puedes ser un poco más amable?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:00

No lo admitiría nunca, pero sin capítulos nuevos de O.C. y ningún paciente nuevo a la vista, hacer alguna de sus correspondientes horas de clínica no parecía una opción tan aborrecible como de costumbre, al menos le mantendría fuera del alcance de Wilson y sus interrogatorios por un rato.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de la consulta

-Buenos días

-Serían mejores si al menos uno de los dos no estuviera aquí.

Desde la camilla le miraba un hombrecillo de unos cincuenta años, sin camisa y con el torso y los brazos de un color rojo que otros hubiesen catalogado de poco saludable. House simplemente elevó los ojos al cielo

-Me quemé

Evidentemente

-Y a juzgar por el olor, lo hizo mientras aliñaba la ensalada- se acercó lo suficiente para echarle un vistazo a la piel chamuscada e hizo una mueca extraña - son quemaduras bastante extensas de abrasión como por vapor ¿Qué hizo, plancharse el traje con la ropa puesta?

El hombrecillo bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

¡Oh, por Dios! Los pacientes cada día eran más tontos

-¡Se planchó el traje con la camisa puesta1?

-Es que llegaba tarde y me arrugué el traje y no tenía tiempo de quitármelo… pero llevo toda la semana dándome vinagre y aún así no han mejorado.

Definitivamente la estupidez humana no tenía límite alguno.

-Veamos se quemó por planchar la ropa sin quitársela primero y después ha llevado un estricto tratamiento de echarle ácido acético a las quemaduras

-¿Cree que necesitaré ver a un especialista?

-Desde luego, pero tendrá que ser en otro hospital porque aquí no tenemos ningún estupidólogo libre- se acercó a él, en tono confidencial – hay mucha demanda

En ese preciso momento Foreman abrió la puerta con una carpetilla de color manila en la mano

-Dr House, ya están los resultados de la niña

-Ah, ha tenido suerte aquí llega uno –cogió la carpeta de las manos de Foreman y a cambio le dejó el historial del hombrecillo del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre - Hazle una cura de las quemaduras, suero para hidratarle y ponle en la lista para un transplante de cerebro  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:00

La sala de diagnóstico parecía un cementerio de elefantes.

Aunque sin elefantes.

La pizarra estaba vacía, la tercera cafetera del día se estaba acabando y los autodefinidos del Times ya no eran lo que habían sido antaño.

-Un portátil nuevo

-Ya tengo un portátil y es lo suficientemente nuevo

Y el único modo de pasar la mañana que Chase y Foreman habían encontrado era al parecer, intentar averiguar los términos exactos de su vuelta al trabajo.

-Una plaza de garaje

Miró a Chase y entornó los ojos

-Ya tengo plaza de garaje

El rubio pareció escandalizarse

-¿Qué? –se volvió hacia Foreman -¿Tú tienes plaza de garaje?

-Sí

-¿Por qué yo no tengo plaza de garaje?

Aquello estaba llegando completamente al absurdo

-Chase, tú vienes a trabajar en autobús

Volvió ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto cansado hacia el despacho de House donde su jefe hacía una inpersonización de Jimmy Hendrix con los cascos puestos y se decidió por la opción radical de abandonar aquel patio de colegio en el que se había convertido la sala de reuniones.

-¡Pero quiero mi plaza de garaje! –oyó decir a Chase antes de abrir la puerta de House

-¿Tienes un momento?

House quitó los cascos y exageró un gesto de molestia insoportable

-¿Si te dijese que no me dejarías en paz?

-No

-Entonces dejemos lo de las preguntas retóricas

Suspiró hondo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Incluso House de mal humor era mejor que Chase y Foreman en modo portera cotilla

-Algunos lo consideran educación

-Yo lo considero pérdida de tiempo

-Como quieras. Cuddy llamó hace un rato, quería saber si podíamos echarle un vistazo a un caso de cardiología.

-Podríamos hacerlo- hizo como si se lo estuviese pensando- o también podríamos dejar que los de cardiología hiciesen su trabajo.

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Podríamos ayudar a unos colegas

-De nuevo ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Cameron se metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño

-Chase y Foreman son insoportables cuando están aburridos

-Chase y tú sois insoportables cuando estáis aburridos, Foreman es siempre insoportable

Cameron se echó a un lado cuando House se levantó ayudado por su bastón y abrió la puerta del despacho pesadamente

-Bien niños, se acabó el recreo, no me dejáis escuchar música en paz y eso, no lo puedo permitir así que Foreman, sube a cardiología a ver que quieren esos pesados y Cameron, ves a ver a Wilson a ver si alguno de sus pacientes necesita que le cojas de la mano.

-¿Y para mi?-preguntó sorprendido Chase

-Ha llamado Matel, se han quedado sin pelo para la Barbie y quieren saber si estarías dispuesto a hacer una donación  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:00

Cuddy cerró la puerta de su despacho por fuera y salió con paso decidido a buscar al doctor House por los pasillos y salitas de descanso con televisión.

Llevaba los puños apretados y determinación en la mirada, cosa que solía estar asociado a las peculiares habilidades sociales del mencionado doctor Gregory House, en este caso, Cuddy deseó que fuese así.

Atravesó el vestíbulo subió al ascensor, caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del departamento de diagnóstico clínico, todo ellos sin apenas pestañear.

-Tienes que interrumpir el tratamiento. No tenemos el consentimiento de los padres para la transfusión de sangre

Tragó saliva sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y sabiendo también que iba a tener que jugar una vez más el papel de abogado del diablo. House simplemente se levantó de su silla e hizo intención de abandonar la sala

-¿A dónde vas?

-A conseguir ese consentimiento paterno o a saltármelo a la torera según vallan las cosas

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

Ambos sabían que "poder" y "deber" eran términos muy diferentes y Cuddy se preguntó a sí misma por enésima vez desde que le contrató, si su trabajo era más fácil porque tenía la certeza que House siempre haría lo más honesto a pesar de legalidades, a pesar incluso de sí mismo.

-Creí que íbamos a ahorrarnos la parte en la que tú me decías que me despedirían y me quitarían la licencia y yo te ignoraría más aún que de costumbre.

Suspiró hondo y apretó aún más los puños. A pesar de todo tenía un trabajo que hacer

-Tiene 10 años, necesita el consentimiento paterno

-Necesita una transfusión de sangre

Se echó a un lado y le dejó pasar sabiendo que la batalla había terminado y que de un modo u otro se haría la transfusión, pero tenía dificultades para discernir si la había ganado o la había perdido. Mientras le veía alejarse por el pasillo no pudo evitarlo

-¡House!- esperó a que se diese la vuelta – ¿por qué siempre lo haces?

Sabía que House entendería su pregunta del mismo modo que Cuddy sabía la respuesta, pero de vez en cuando, ambos necesitaban oírlo en voz alta

-Por que es mi paciente

Sonrió y ladeó un poco la cabeza ante la pregunta ligeramente retórica que iba a formular

-¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por uno de tus pacientes?

-Lo que fuese necesario – dio un pequeño golpe de bastón en el suelo – excepto acostarme con Foreman, el ser humano tiene sus límites

-Lo que fuese necesario – lo repitió más para sí misma que para el resto "Lo que fuese necesario" parecía una buena respuesta en aquel momento - ¿Incluso si va en contra de sus deseos?

House puso una cara intencionalmente confusa, como intentando averiguar si había algún propósito oscuro en aquella conversación

-Especialmente si va en contra de sus deseos, soy un profesional en ese aspecto y es mucho más divertido –comenzó a darse la vuelta en dirección a la habitación de su paciente – además, suelen perdonarme cuando les salvo la vida y les mando a casita como nuevos

Le observó con la mirada perdida mientras desaparecía por uno de los recodos de los corredores. Ahí iba el médico de los noventa y nueve millones de dólares que definitivamente, hacía su trabajo moralmente más fácil

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

13:00

Wilson salió del ascensor y lo primero que vio fue la figura casi desgarbada de su amigo observando el interior de la habitación través de los cristales.

-El examen médico suele ser más fácil cuando estás en la misma habitación que el paciente

Le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba En el interior de la habitación, una niña de apenas 10 años en su pijama rosa jugaba a 2piedra papel o tijera" con la doctora Cameron

-Lo fácil nunca ha ido conmigo – miró al suelo y movió la pierna mala ligeramente antes de mirarle a él – Tenemos el diagnóstico y tenemos el tratamiento, no necesito entrar. Además no se me dan bien las crías.

-¿No se te dan bien las crías o no se te da bien Cameron?

-¿Es que no es lo mismo?

Negó con la cabeza como si fuese un caso perdido pero lo cierto era que Cameron le había contado los términos exactos de su vuelta al hospital y él estaba dispuesto a atormentar a House con ello durante toda la eternidad más o menos.

- Así que una cita – tuvo que contenerse para no carcajearse -Mira quién fue a Oz y recibió un corazón

-Tú vas a recibir un bastonazo sin necesidad de ir a ningún sitio si no te callas

-¿Doctor House?

Preguntó desde su espalda un hombre de mediana edad con el rictus serio y enjuto, con grandes ojeras y mirada furiosa, eso no solía ser una buena señal.

-A ver si lo adivino, viene a amenazarme, denunciarme o todo lo anterior

Había presenciado suficientes encuentros entre House y sus pacientes como para saber cuando dar un paso atrás y hacer un repaso mental de donde estaba el kit de sutura más cercano por si la cosa terminaba requiriéndolo

-¡Le ha hecho usted la transfusión a Tanya¡¡¿Cómo se atreve!

-Qué puedo decir, le he salvado la vida a su hija, soy un canalla. Quizá el día de mañana, cuando sea mayor su hija decida seguir sus estúpidos pasos y negarse a las transfusiones de sangre pero hoy, su hija tiene 10 años y es mi paciente y mi trabajo es hacer que su hija viva, al menos hasta que pueda decidir lo contrario

Por primera vez desde que Wilson podía recordar, el hombre simplemente se quedó ahí, parado ante las palabras de su amigo y con lágrimas en los ojos, sin puñetazos ni patadas previos, así que para no tentar a la suerte comenzaron a dar media vuelta con intención de irse de allí cuanto antes

-La Biblia dice que la sangre es sagrada

-La Biblia también dice "amaos los unos a los otros" y no creo que con eso se refiriese a dejar morir a su hija

La mayoría del tiempo era un absoluto incordio pero en ocasiones como aquella, ser el mejor amigo de Grez House constituía el mayor de los orgullos

-¿Es que acaso usted no está dispuesto a morir por sus creencias?

House simplemente elevó los ojos al cielo en lo que Wilson sabía identificar como su cara de "no me puedo creer que la gente siga siendo tan estúpida"

-Si cuenta para algo estoy dispuesto a dejarle a morir a usted por sus creencias

Y con eso se dieron definitivamente media vuelta dirección a la cafetería donde podría seguir torturando a su amigo para amenizar la comida  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14:00

No solía suceder pero una vez de vez en cuando – probablemente coincidiendo con algún tipo de ritual de akelarre- Cuddy bajaba a la cafetería, cogía alguna ensalada insulsa aderezada con nada y se sentaba con ellos al sol templado de Princeton

-Así que una cita doctor House

Genial, al parecer no era suficiente con el insufrible de Wilson sino que ahora también tenía que sufrir a la insufrible de Cuddy

-Probablemente no lo recuerdes pero es como lo que tú sueles hacer los viernes por la noche pero sin pagar a nadie

Cuddy ni siquiera se inmutó y destapó su ensalada sin dejar de sonreír

-Uhhhhhh ¿Es que acaso es un tema sensible?

-Muy sensible – intervino Wilson

-Muy aburrido – corrigió rápidamente – y no es una cita "cita", es un chantaje

-Y nada menos que con la dulce doctora Cameron –siguió ignorándole Cuddy

-Es como volver a ver la Bella y la Bestia – continuó Wilson

Estaba claro que se le iba a indigestar la comida

- Punto uno, sois un incordio y punto dos ¿Es que vuestros cerebros no registran la palabra "chantaje"?

Cuddy se giró hacia Wilson

-Tenías razón, es un tema muy sensible

¿Es que acaso estaban sordos?

-¡Chantaje!

Wilson se sonrió y continuó con su estúpido argumento usando ese tono de voz de listillo que tanto le molestaba cuando lo utilizaba para burlarse de él

-Podías no haber aceptado

Estaba empezando a considerar que hubiese sido mejor opción

-Necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente ñoño y frágil para lidiar con los padres de los pobres niños enfermos o uno de ellos terminará por matarme, y Whiney de Pooh ya estaba comprometido

Wilson elevó los ojos al cielo y Cuddy emitió una pequeña carcajada de baja intensidad antes de responderle

- Ni ella ni la Madre Teresa puede evitar que algún padre enfadado termine matándote

-Pero al parecer lo que sí que puede es hacerte salir por ahí

Si Wilson y Cuddy no dejaban de completarse las frases tendría que clavarse algo en los oídos para no tener que seguir escuchándoles

-La denunciaré por…algo, seguro que va en contra de las normas del hospital.

Cuddy negó con la cabeza

-Siempre y cuando sea ella la que te obligue a salir y no al revés es perfectamente legal. Además no creo que seas el más indicado para hablar de las normas del hospital

Lo peor de tener pocos y escogidos amigos era que si sientes la necesidad de estrangularlos tienes que reprimirte así que hizo lo único que podía hacer sin que hubiese ninguna muerte implícita

-Ñiñiñiñiñi

Wilson y Cuddy se miraron entre ellos y ulularon a dúo como cuando tienes nueve años y ves besarse a tu profesora con su novio

-uhhhhhhhhhh

A pesar de todo, la estrangulación iba ganando puntos

-¡Dejadlo ya!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15:00

Cuddy dobló la esquina del pasillo de la tercera planta y se dio la vuelta en seguida acelerando el paso y esquivando enfermeras con las esperanza de poder llegar a su despacho sin que la hubiese visto.

-¡Dra Cuddy!

La voz del australiano resonó por todo el pasillo y ella no tuvo más remedio que pararse y suspirar hondo antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarle.

-Dr Chase

Apretó los puños y se esforzó por sonreir en vez de cogerle de las solapas de la bata y zarandearle que es lo que en realidad quería hacer

-He estado hablando con mi compañeros y… me gustaría renegociar mi contrato.

-No

-Pero…

-No

Sonrió un poco más y torció la cabeza a modo de gesto de deferencia y se dispuso a girarse de nuevo y dar la conversación por zanjada.

-Solo quiero añadir una pequeña clausula

-No

Era un monosílabo, un monosílabo básico, una cabría esperar que alguien que ha estudiado la carrera de medicina y que trabajaba con House podría comprender el significado de la palabra "no" y más aún en el tono de inequívoca irritación en el qu elo estaba diciendo.

-Pero no afectaría…

-Dr Chase – respiró antes de proseguir porque la irritación estaba ganándole la partida a sus modales – en contra de lo que pueda pensar no se pueden añadir clausulas a los contratos así como así, si así fuera, todo el mundo que trabaja en este hospital –en especial tu jefe – tendría uno exigiendo hacerme la vida más fácil y no al contrario.

Pensándolo bien, tendría que consultarlo con el departamente lo legal, lo mismo era posible…

-¡Pero ellos tienen plaza de garaje y yo no!

-Pero su plaza de garaje no está asignada en su contrato

-Es un agravio comparativo

Era un dolor de cabeza en potencia

-¿Qué ibas a hacer con una plaza de garaje¿pedirle al conductor que aparcase en ella el autobús?

Era consiente de haberlo dicho en un tono más duro del que pretendía pero aquello era una absoluta estupidez que le estaba quitando tiempo de trabajar en cualquier otra cosa que seguro sería más importante, por no hablar de el hecho de que Chase parecía un niño de párvulos al que no le gusta el color de su plastilina.

-¡No es solo por la plaza de garaje! Foreman tiene siempre los mejores casos, Cameron es el ojito derecho de House¡por dios si hasta van a salir juntos! y ambos tienen plaza de garaje y un sin fin de pequeños privilegios por no hablar de que House siempre hace lo que le da la gana y evita las consecuencias y creo que ¡no es justo!

Había ido elevando el tono de su voz hasta acabar la frase con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el pasillo se girase a mirarlos. Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-Sí que lo es

Se dio media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección a su despacho sin pararse para atender las reclamaciones de Chase que la seguía el paso.

-¿Sí que lo es!

-House es jefe de departamento del mejor servicio de diagnóstico clínico del pais y creo que es evidente que no se ha ganado el puesto lamiendo traseros. Si evita las consecuencias de sus actos es porque por frustrante que a ti o a mi nos pueda parecer muchas más veces de las que no, House tiene razón.

-Pero Cameron y Foreman…

-Cameron ofreció su puesto por el departamento y Foreman hizo todo lo que pudo mientras que tú fuiste por la espada a irle con el cuento a Vogler. Si yo hubiese estado en los zapatos de House ahora estarías de patitas en la calle así que yo que tú, dejaría de quejarme por no tener plaza de garaje y empezaría a agradecer que tengas trabajo en absoluto – abrió la puerta de su despacho y dejándole con la palabra en la boca cerró la puerta tras ellas mientra se despedía – Buenas tardes doctor Chase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16:00

Camero acababa de terminar sus horas de clínicas obligatorias y caminaba por el pasillo de la primera planta absorta en los resultados de unos análisis que le acaban de llegar. Con un poco se suerte para el paciente no habría nada y con un poco de suerte para ella habría algo lo suficientemente raro –aunque esperaba que no grave- como para tener el día ocupado.

Nop, no parecía haber nada. Volvió a repasar los resultados desde el principio en caso de que…

De repente y sin previo aviso una mano salió de la pared – o más concretamente de una oscura puerta abierta – la agarró del brazo y tiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Le había faltado el canto de un duro para caerse y aún menos para un ataque al corazón pero a pesar de la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación le pareció reconocer algo familiar

-¿House?

-¡Shhhhhh¡no grites! –dijo forzando un tono de susurro

La pequeña habitación era el cuarto de lencería donde las auxiliares guardaban en altas estanterías todas las toallas limpias necesarias para la planta y un par de cientos de toallas más de las necesarias por si acaso. Sobraba decir que entre las estanterías y el espacio –que a ella se le antojaba enorme- que ocupaba su jefe ella a penas tenía sitio para respirar o para tragar saliba mientras se empeñaba en intentar ganarle unos milímetros a la pared que sujetaba su espalda.

-¿Esto es el cuarto de las toallas?

-Vaya, wow¿tienes superpoderes o algo así? Como, no sé –inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba como si se lo estuviese pensando-¿el superpoder de poder identificar visualmente toallas y deducir que si están todas en un cuarto es el cuarto de las toallas?

-¿Por qué me has arrastrado al cuarto de las toallas?

-Porque la gente nunca viene aquí a no ser que quiera… toallas.

La baja frecuencia de los susurros de House hacía que sus graves bivrasen tambaleando el aire de toda la habitación, incluyendo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Por qué estamos a oscuras en el cuarto de las toallas

-Porque si alguien ve la luz encendida por debajo de la rendija podría entrar a apagarla

Varias categorías distintas de frustración estaban empezando a extrangularle el estómago.

-¡Y para qué…!

-¡Shhhhhh!- hizo una mueca exasperado – por si todavía no lo has pillado, el objetivo es que no nos vean hablando. La gente habla  
La frustración iba dando paso poco a poco al desconcierto en un estado de ánimo peculiar que Cameron había aprendido a asociar con su jefe.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente diga?

-La gente me da igual. Son Wilson y Cuddy los que son un coñazo

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Cámeron no pudo evitar inspirar sonoramente y apretar los análisis contra su pecho como si fuesen la carpeta de una colagiala

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? – peguntó con cierto retintín de superioridad

¡Sí!

-¿De que querías hablar?

House se la acercó un poco más inclinándose para disminuir el nivel de altura y mirándola directamente a los ojos y ella estaba bastante segura de que había perdido un par de latidos

-De toallas

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba. House a 10 centímetros tomándola el pelo

-House…

-Pasaré a recogerte a las ocho, ponte mona. Me niego a bailar, a sujetarte la mano y a pedirle permiso a tu padre.

No pudo evitar sonreir a pesar de sí misma

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos a ir exactamente?

-No

-¿Es una sorpresa o algo así?

Preguntó más intrigada que esperanzada. Una sopresa en terminos de House podía ser más peligroso que un niño con un balón en una casa de cristal

-Más bien es un no quiero que se lo digas a Foreman y a Chase y tener que aguantar a mi club de fans durante toda la noche

L imagen mental de Chase y Foreman con la cara pintada con el eslogan " love House" , fotos suyas en las manos y dando saltitos histéricos provocó que se riera más alto de lo que en un principio había pretendido bajo los escrutadores ojos de House.

-Vale –accedió

House la miró de reojo una última vez mientras ponía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta-Vale

La luz del pasillo les cegó momentáneamente cuando salieron del cuartito y cuando Cameron levantó la vista tras frotarse los ojos se topó con Wilson y Cuddy parados a apenas dos metros de ellos mirando atentamente a House mientras se mordían los carrillos para intentar no reirse.

Era evidente que aquello no iba exactamente con ella así que carraspeó levemente y con la cabeza gacha y algo de rubor en las mejillas se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo mientras a sus espaldas las carcajadas de Wilson y Cuddy resonaban en todo el edificio y la voz de House se elevaba molesto por encima de ellos.

-¡Soys un verdadero coñazo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17:00

-Cuddy me odia

Foreman negó levemente con la cebeza como si fuese incapaz de estar escuchando lo que estaba escuchando

-Chase, Cuddy no te odia

Caminaban de camino a la sala de obstreticia con la noble misión de robarles un ecógrafo e intentaban no arecer tan sospechosos como se sentían.

-Me ha dicho que si de ella hubiese dependido em hubiese despedido

-Cuddy no te odia solo… - Foreman se encogió de hombros intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas -… no te odia.

No es mucho consuelo pero es lo único que Foreman puede ofrecerle, después de todo si él mismo hubiese sido House, hubiese despedido a Chase. Diablos, probablemente incluso Cameron hubiese despedido a Chase.

-¿Crees que House va a despedirme?

Al parecer no, aunque francamente no era capaz de averiguar los motivos de su jefe

-Creo que House va a torturarte

Foreman saludó de pasada a uno de los médicos de neurocirujía y abrió la puerta del departamento de obstreticia con mucha cautela y cierto recelo

-¿Crees que House va a torturarme y luego despedirme?

-Nah, supongo que planea torturarte hasta el día en que se muera y una vez muerto, ya no podrás despedirte

Era curioso que Chase estuviese tan preocupado por un trabajo que nunca le había apasionado demasiado, quizá porque todo el mundo sabía qu elo había conseguido gracias a su padre o porque el diagnóstico clínico no era lo suyo o cualquier otro extraño motivo pero su repentino apego por el trabajo le resultaba un tanto sospechoso.

Disimularon un poco deambulando por la sala y cogieron el primer ecógrafo que encontraron y lo empujaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al pasillo, fuera de las miradas sospechosas de las enfermeras de obstreticia.

-De todos modos no puede estar enfadado siempre ¿verdad?

Le ignoró conscientemente, más preocupado por no chocar el aparato contra ninguna camilla que por las comeduras de cabeza de Chase

-Empuja mas hacia la derecha

-Pronto encontrará alguna otra cosa que le cabreé y se olvidará de mi o quién sabe, lo mismo House no es completamente inhumano y sabe perdonar

Foreman intentó que su cara no reflejase nada, intentó no mover ni un músculo para que Chase no pudiese leer lo que realmente pensaba en su expresión e intentó aliviar la tensión con un comentario irónico y vagamente jocoso

-Sí y quizá mañana se apunte a correr la maratón –esperó a ver la reacción de Chase, una leve sonrisa de medio lado que le daba carta blanca para decir lo que en realidad le quería decir – No te preocupes tío, en seguida encontrará media docena de cosas con las que estar más cabreado que contigo

Y observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras se metían en el ascensor con el aparato que Chase afirmaba pensativo con la cabeza, creyéndose a pies juntillas lo que le había dicho y casi se sintiéndose un poco culpable de no haberle dicho la verdad pero ¿Cómo se la iba a decir¿"verás Chase, House te está torturando un rato para pasar el rato pero lo cierto es que no creo que te considere lo suficientemente importante como para guardarte rencor"?

Después de todo, todo el mundo mentía

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18:00

-Deberías llevar gemelos

House se inclinó desde su sitio en la silla de las visitas y se dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio de Wilson

-Que no Pienso. Llevar.Gemelos  
En el lado opuesto del escritorio Wilson observaba divertido la escena mientras se medía suavemente de un lado a otro en su silla rotatoria

-Si vas a llevar traje tienes que llevar gemelos

House levantó solo parcialmente la cabeza de la mesa y le lanzó una mirada desafiante y una mueca burlona a su amigo

-Porque si no qué pasará ¿Vendrá la policía de los gemelos y me detendrá?

-No, vendrá la policía del buen gusto y te apaleará- hizo una pausa dramática de pensador concienzudo y continuó mirando con diversión a House – de hecho creo que tengo unos aquí, en el armario del despacho

-Genial –murmuró sarcásticamente House entre dientes

Era justo lo que le apetecía, consejos de moda de su amigo para una cita a la que le habían obligado a ir. Ya solo faltaba que apareciese Cuddy con un camisón de franela hasta los tobillos para él y le obligase a ir a una fiesta de pijamas.

Observó con desgana como Wilson se levantaba e iba hacia el fondo de la habitación donde se escondía su amplio armario empotrado –cosa de la cual el despacho de House carecía totalmente- y se consoló pensando que por lo menos, mientras estuviese buscando los gemelos, no estaría hablando de la dichosa cita

-¡Y a dónde piensas llevarla! –gritó Wilson desde el armario

Levantó la cabeza del escritorio definitivamente y esbozó un fastidio. No solo tenían que continuar con la conversación sino que además tenían que continuarla a gritos, con un poco de suerte alguna enfermera cotilla se enteraría de lo justo para malinterpretarlo y contarlo por ahí con la consecuencia directa de mucha gente contilla e increiblemente tonta intentando sonsacarle algo sobre su vida.

agggg

-¡Deberías ir tú a la cita, desde luego estás mucho más interesado en ella que yo! – le gritó de vuelta al fondo de la estancia

Wilson reapareció momentáneamente sacando la cabeza de entre perchas y baldas

-No, yo aparento mi interés real y tú no

Y por supuesto no podía faltar el clásico análisis de motivaciones, ya podía llamarlo oficialmente una fiesta

-Oh sí, Vogler, la conferencia, la paciente con cáncer… todo formaba parte de mi elaborado plan para que Cameron me obligase a salir con ella- hizo un gesto exagerado abriendo mucho los ojos durante unos instantes – soy un genio

-No digo que lo hubieses planeado, digo que tampoco te resulta tan desagradable la idea  
Y volvió a desaparecer por las puertas del armario en busca de los gemelos perdidos que ni siquiera pretendía ponerse. Mucho menos unos gemelos de Wilson, seguro que se los había regalado alguna de sus esposas.

-¿Comparado con qué? – volvió a elevar la voz hacia el final de la estancia sin estar muy seguro de que le hubiese escuchado.

Unos leves golpecitos en la puerta y acto seguido ésta se abrio dando paso a la administradora del hospital. ¿Es que acaso tenía un sensor que le avisaba de cuándo molestaría más?

Miró a un lado y a otro y luego le miró a él cerrándo la puerta y acercándose hasta quedarse a un par de pasos de pie y de brazos cruzados

-¿Dónde está Wilson?

-En el armario

-¿Por qué?

House se encogió de hombros como si nunca hubiese un roto en toda su vida

-No sé¿Por qué vive allí?

Cuddy le dirigió una mirada desconfiada y se limitó a llamar al doctor en voz lo suficientemente alta

-¿Willson!

Desde la puerta abierta del otro lado de la habitación llegó la voz del buen doctor y House se limitó a sonreir a Cuddy en el equivalente en gestos faciales a un "te lo dije"

-¡Estoy en el armario!

-Eso es lo que llevo diciendo yo desde su primer matrimonio- murmuró House

-Lo dice el hombre del cuarto de las toallas – le contestó Cuddy mientras Wilson seguía ajeno al mundo en su armario -¿Seguro que no quieres que le pase una notita a la Cameron después del recreo?

-Nah, cofío en que después de tirarla de las coletas con la suficiente intensidad pille la indirecta

Fue el momento exacto en el que su amigo decidió volver al mundo fuera del armario con una pequeña cajita verde en la mano

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó tanto a Cuddy como a House

-House me estaba contando como tenía planeado conquistar a la doctora Cameron tirándola de las coletas  
Ahí estaba, lo veía venir como con tanta claridad que se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido todo el tiempo y fue tomando posiciones cercanas a la puerta

-Ohhhh House ¿Tengo que volver a leerte el libro de "De dónde vienen los niños"? – se burló su amigo

-Lo que queráis pero tú estás casado con tu mujer – dijo señalando a Wilson – y a ti se te a pasado el arroz – le espetó a Cuddy – así que esta noche no ganaré yo el concurso de "La Noche Más Patética"

Y sin dar tiempo a la réplica que sin duda al menos alguno de sus dos amigos tendría preparada salió del despacho de Wilson cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sin los dichosos gemelos y murmurando para sí "o eso espero"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

19:00

House se miró al espejo del armario mientras intentaba recordar cómo se hacía el nudo de la corbata y algo que bien podría ser su conciencia o más seguramente su sarcástica psique gritó "yiaaaa".

O algo similar.

Llevaba puesto un traje gris marengo, una camisa blanca planchada sin unca camiseta de Pink Floid debajo y la dichosa corbata de un tono metalizado que se negaba a anudarse como era debido y la última vez que se había vestido así para salir con otra persona en público había sido… hacía más tiempo del que merecía la pena recordar.

Al quinto intento de hacer un nudo Wilson se planteo ahorcarse con la corbata y ahorrarse todo ese derroche de sufrimiento y el timbre de la puerta le salvó de intentarlo seriamente.

Dada que aquella era, bueno, su casa y que por la hora podía descartar la visita de cualquier tipo de cartero, no había ninguna duda sobre quién estaría al otro lado de la puerta cuando la abriese

-No he llamado a tele-gemelos

Efectivamente, sobre su felpudo que en vez de "Bienvenido" tenía escrito la palabra "Lárgate" estaba Wilson ligeramente cabizbajo y con una especie de troley/maleta en la mano.

-Vaaaaaya, sí que han creido los gemelos desde la última vez que los vi– dijo señalando la maleta - ¿Qué les has dado de comer¿A Cuddy?

Wilson sonrio forzadamente demostrando que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia y pasó al interior de la casa dejándose caer en el sofá

-Qué pasa ¿Tu mujer te ha pillado poniéndole los cuernos?

-Yo no le pongo los cuernos

-El que desde luego no se los pone soy yo – se apartó de la pueta y volvió a su lugar frente al espejo - y aún así te hecha de casa sabiendo que vendrás a dormir a la mía castigándonos a los dos

Volvió a hacerse mal el nudo de la corbata poniendo una cara de fastidio. Ya podía añadir una razón más por la cual no iba con corbata al trabajo, ni a ningún otro sitio.

Se quitó la corbata y la tiró hacia el sofá aterrizando en la cara de su amigo

-Hazme el nudo de la corbata- Wilson simplemente levantó una ceja - ¡Te llamas Wilson¡tienes que saber hacer el nudo de la corbata!

Wilson simplemene medio sonrió y se enroscó la corbata alrededor del cuello para hacer el nudo.

-Tú te apellidas House ¿Qué debería decirnos eso?- House frunció el ceño como si hubiese algo apestando en la habitación – Así que hoy es la gran noche

-Si por gran noche entiendes la noche en la que tengo que llevar a cabo los términos del chantaje entonces sí

Se puso la corbata que Wilson había anudado y se la ajustó al cuello. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes porque si Wilson cotilla ya era suficientemente pesado en aquella situación, Wilson cotilla apoltronado en su sillón porque su mujer le había echado era demasiado para seguir soportándolo en aquel día.

Cogió el bastón y las llaves de la moto y abrió la puerta sin mediar una sola palabra más

-Pásatelo bien y no hagas nada que yo no haría – se acercó a él y le metió unos cuantos preservativos en el bolsillo. Definitivamente tenía que salir YA de allí – y por favor, pase lo que pase… recuerda que hoy duermo en tu sofá.

-Yah – suspiró hondo molestamento y abrió la puerta de la calle murmurando entre dientes – a este paso me abré suicidado antes de las nueve

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20:00

No sonó el timbre, en su lugar un repiqueteo casi familiar y molesto en la puerta la avisó de que house había llegado a recogerla.

-Avon llama

Se miró por última vez en el espejo alisando ligeramente el satén negro de la falda y respirando hondo abrió la puerta.

-Espero que estés lista porque si no llego a tiempo a casa me convertiré en cojo-levantó el bastón en vilo y lo dejó caer cogiéndolo de nuevo justo antes de que golpease el suelo - ah no, espera. Demasiado tarde

No se había afeitado – gracias a dios- pero llevaba traje y corbata y se había hecho algo en el pelo ¿peinárselo?. Al menos de una cosa podía estar segura, no iban a cenar a una hamburguesería

-Solo tengo que coger mi bolso se dio la vuelta para coger el bolso que tenía apoyado sobre el sofá haciendo que la falda de gasa y raso con vuelo hasta la rodilla se elevase vaporosamente- ¿A dónde vamos?

House la cedió el paso cuando salíó por la puerta caminando por el pasillo de su edifico medio metro por derás

-Primero a la ópera y luego tengo una reserva en el Gaston. Ver tanto gordo junto en el escenario me da hambre

Había cierto tono de pesimismo en su voz sumerjido entre el permanente sarcasmo

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en que no funcione?

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada tú en que funcione?

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en realidad nunca se lo había planteado, desde luego no era una situación fácil en ningún aspecto el plantearse una relación con su jefe y mucho menos con un jefe como House.

Llegaron a la altura del ascensor y esperaron pacientemente al "ding" que indicase que el montacargas estaba en su planta.

Podría haberle contestado que porque era una persona fascinante, brillante, divertida y en retorcido sentido, totalmente tierna y entrañable pero a pesar de la creencia popular, House parecía sentirse incómodo y a la defensiva cuando alguien le hacía un cumplido fuera del terreno profesional.

"Ding"

Entraron en el ascensor y antes de que las puertas terminasen de cerrarse, Cameron contestó la única verdad que podía contestar

-Por que eres la persona menos aburrida que conozco

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como House elevaba los ojos al cielo y no pudo evitar sonreír

:Fin:


End file.
